


Bumble Beeginnings

by onlyexoception



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, jollibee - Freeform, tagalog exo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyexoception/pseuds/onlyexoception
Summary: Madalas kapag Tuesdays and Thursdays, maluwag ang schedule ni Junmyeon. Sa mga araw na ito, Junmyeon takes frequent occasional trips to Jollibee.





	Bumble Beeginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of this is purely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the EXO members and their management and I am surely not (but I would love to be) sponsored by the Jollibee Foods Corporation HAHAHA. Anyway, this is very short, in Filipino, and minadali ko lang huhu. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did while I was writing it. This is for y'all tigang SuLay stans. Peace out

Panigurado, around 3 in the afternoon dismissed na ang classes ni Junmyeon. Last term na niya ‘to sa De La Salle University at graduating na siya. Wala na siya masyadong hinahabol na oras maliban sa panahon na nakalaan para sa thesis at last few requirements niya. Hindi naman nakakapagtataka kung bakit ang ganda ng work ethic ni Junmyeon. Maaga pa lamang ay sinasanay siya ng kanyang magulang na maging successful pagdating ng araw. Affluent ang pamilya nina Junmyeon kaya rin siguro nabibigay sa kanya lahat ng gusto niya tulad ng bagong iPhone X na pangpicture lang ng notes sa blackboard at BMW, Audi, at Rolls-Royce na pwede niya gamitin pamasok sa uni kapag hindi coding. Subalit kahit ganito na ang nakasanayan ni Junmyeon, imbes na kumakain siya sa Subway o Starbucks tuwing vacant period, mas pipiliin pa rin niya ang ginhawa na dinadala ng Jollibee. 

 

At iyon ang sagot sa lahat ng problema niya. 

 

 

_Regular Yum with cheese lang para sa tiyan na gutom._

 

 

_Cheezy Bacon Mushroom Champ para sa pusong sawi._

 

 

_At Ultimate Burger Steak with egg and Fries para sa exam na muntik nang ibagsak._

 

 

Hindi man exactly healthy at naiiba ang kanyang food choices, similar to men of his age and status, Junmyeon has a mindset of a businessman. He doesn’t like making lousy excuses. He doesn’t like wasting time. Kung kaya naman, palagi sa drive-thru siya dumadaan kasi nga “it’s more convenient” for him daw. 

 

It’s Junmyeon’s routine na every Thursday ay mapapadpad siya sa Jollibee sa tapat ng La Salle. He doesn’t participate sa traditional Happy Thursday tradition among Lasallians kasi ayaw niya ng ganon, maingay at hindi kaya ng sikmura niya makipag-sabayan sa beer at usok ng sigarilyo. Ngunit never naman ito naging hadlang kay Junmyeon, mas prefer lang talaga niya ang kung anong ganap niya sa buhay ngayon.

 

It’s almost 4 PM at gusto na rin niya makauwi sa Alabang. Just in time para lang makaiwas sa unbearable South traffic and be able to enjoy his meal in the comfort of his own home. Once he drives through and passes by the intercom, hindi siya binati ng suki na kahero niya na si Chanyeol kundi isang hindi kilala na boses.

 

“Jolly afternoon, Sir! Welcome to Jollibee.”

 

“May I have isang C3 tapos extra spaghetti sauce, Ala Carte ah with one peach mango pie and a coke float?”

 

“I’d like to repeat everything again po. You’ll be having one C3 with extra spaghetti sauce, Ala Carte and additional one peach mango pie and lastly, a coke float po. Anything else, sir?”

 

“Err, that’ll be all for now. Thanks.”  
  
“Your total bill is 185 pesos. You may pay and claim your orders po at the next window po. Thank you!”

 

Junmyeon drove to the next window at hawak na niya agad ang kanyang wallet na puno ng malulutong na 500 at 1000 peso bills subalit wala pang tao rito nung hininto niya ang kotse niya. Hindi rin naman nagtagal nang may bumalik sa pwesto ng cashier.

 

Hindi ito si Chanyeol. Hindi rin ‘to ‘yung manager. At malamang-lamang hindi rin ‘to yung mascot na si Hetty. 

 

Chinito siya. Maputi. Maamo ang histura. Magandang tumindig. Mahinhin pa ang boses. Halatang baguhan at trainee pa lamang.

 

“Uy, I don’t recognize you from anywhere. You’re new here, diba?”

 

Binasa ni Junmyeon ang nameplate ng lalaking nakaantabay sa window ng drive-thru,“Yi..xing?”

  
  
“Opo sir,” ngumiti si Yixing at WOWIE ANG GANDA NG NGITI NIYA HA, IN FAIRNESS.

 

Natulala si Junmyeon for 5 seconds kasi prinoprocess nung utak niya ‘yung image na ‘yon. May mellow ukelele na tumutunog in the background accompanied by a purple haze sa kanyang paningin. Napamura na lang siya ng ‘ _Fuckshit_ ’ underneath his breath. He immediately snapped out of the trance kasi nga, he needs to keep his cool and must be on his way na.

 

“I received 500 po. Your change is 315 pesos. Enjoy your meal, sir. I’ll be happy to serve you again soon. Drive safely po,” Inabot ni Yixing ang sukli at ang order ni Junmyeon. 

 

Weirdly enough, kinilig si Junmyeon and the entire drive back home was about this cute chinito na nasa drive-thru window ng arguably the happiest place in the Philippines.

 

Junmyeon’s twice a week visits eventually became three, tapos kapag kaya naman ng allowance minsan five pa nga. Ngunit, mas breezy pa si Junmyeon sa hanging habagat. Sa sobrang madiskarte niya, humihingi siya ng extra ketchup, utensils, service water at hindi nagbibigay ng exact change para masigurado niya na mahahagilap ng kanyang mga daliri ang kamay ni Yixing in between all that.

 

Hanggang nakarating siya sa point of realization na dalawang bagay lang talaga ang nakakapawi sa pagod at gutom ni Junmyeon. Si _Jollibee_ at _si Yixing._

 

Isang gabi, bumalik na naman si Junmyeon sa pinagtratrabahuhan ni Yixing. 

 

“Jolly evening po, Sir Junmyeon! Welcome to Jollibee. The usual po ba?”

  
  
“Yes, isang lang na Spicy Chicken Joy with fries and drinks. I was wondering kung anong oras ang off mo?”

  
  
“I got that, sir” Natigilan si Yixing at napatanong. “Sir, makikiulit na lang po ng sinabi niyo.”

 

“Errr, what time matatapos ang shift mo? I really need to talk to you.”

 

“Sir, please come up to the window na lang po.” 

  
  
Tinakpan ni Yixing ang microphone at kinalbit ang pinakamalapit na service crew member na si Chanyeol, “Makiki-take over naman ng shift ko. Ako bahala sa’yo next time.”

 

“Si Sir Junmyeon ba ‘yan?”

 

Tumango si Yixing at napangisi si Chanyeol, “Bakit ‘di mo agad sinabi? EZ ka lang tiger ha, kaya mo ‘yan.”

  
Madaling-madali si Yixing tapusin ang natitira niya pa niyang gawain. Habang naghihintay lamang si Junmyeon sa isang sulok ng restaurant at nakahalumbaba sa lamesa. Nang tinapos ni Yixing ang kanyang shift, nakapag-bihis na rin sya at handa nang humarap kay Junmyeon.

 

“Good evening po, sir. Pasensya ka na ha. Dami ko po kasing inaasikaso rito.”

 

“I perfectly understand, Yixing. Hindi mo na kailangan pa ipaliwanag ang sarili mo. Dahil matagal na kitang pinagmamasdan.”

 

Natahimik ang dalawang binatilyo at iniiwasan ni Yixing ang mga tingin ni Junmyeon.

 

“Uy, Sorry nga pala, I didn’t properly introduce myself at first. I’m Junmyeon. 21. Currently enrolled at DLSU under the Business Management degree program. Graduating. And I was wondering if…”

 

Napalunok si Yixing.

 

“it’s okay sa’yo na ligawan kita?” Dugtong ni Junmyeon.

 

Nabigla si Yixing sa mga binitawang salita ni Junmyeon. 

 

“Sir??????”

 

“You don’t have to call me that,” Natawa si Junmyeon at inabot niya ang kanyang inorder  kanina kay Yixing. 

 

“This is how we met and this is how I would like to begin courting you. Buksan mo.”

 

Sa loob ng cardboard container ng Chickenjoy, may nakadikit na post-it note sa upper side nito. Nakasulat siya in black marker ink all in capital letters. Sinusubukan ni Yixing itago ang kanyang nararamdaman pero Junmyeon made sure that there’s nothing to be worried of.

 

“Basahin mo ang nakasulat and then Fill in the Blank,” Pakiusap ni Junmyeon.

 

Binasa ni Yixing ang nakasulat sa maliit na papel, “Sa Jollibee, bida ang…Saya?” Tanong ni Yixing.

 

Umiling si Junmyeon at mahinahong inabot ang kaliwang kamay ni Yixing.

 

“Hindi, ang makasama ka”, banggit ni Junmyeon. 

 

Natapos ang gabi nang walang pusong nasawi o nabasted. Dahil alam ni Junmyeon na ang best way to a man's heart, is through his stomach.

 

_#_

**Author's Note:**

> Eh ikaw, anong #KwentongJollibee mo? CHAROT


End file.
